


Ein Polizist auf Mission

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, Kostümparty im BVB Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well not too much plot at least :D
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco war auf die grandiose Idee gekommen, seine Mannschaftskollegen zu einer Kostümparty einzuladen – ohne Grund, einfach, weil man sich doch mal in bescheuerte Kostüme werfen konnte. Insgeheim waren sie sich alle sicher, dass er und Auba nur nochmal einen Grund gebraucht hatten, um sich ihre Batman und Robin-Masken aufzusetzen.<br/>Was Roman, Mats, ein Polizistenkostüm und Mats' Dusche damit zu tun haben... nun. Lest selbst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Polizist auf Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich ja erst mal nichts mit Mats posten. Aus Gründen. Vor allem wegen dem Spiel gestern.  
> Eigentlich war schon geplant, dass das nächste, was ich hochlade, ein Somki Oneshot ist.  
> Aber wegen dieser Rumflitertei NACH dem Spiel gestern blieb mir ja EIGENTLICH fast nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Oneshot hier auszugraben. :D 
> 
> Auch hier - schon etwas älter. Merkt man spätestens daran, dass Hoffi noch als Teil vom BVB erwähnt wird. Aber da das Teil eh nicht viel Plot hat... - You've been warned. x'D

~*~*~*~*~

 

„Wo zur Hölle steckt eigentlich Mats? Wie kann man so lange brauchen, um sich fertig zu machen?“, fragte Neven, der es sich auf der großen Couch bequem gemacht hatte und in seinem weißen XXL-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Thug Life“ und der großen goldenen Kette dabei reichlich lächerlich wirkte. Marco war auf die grandiose Idee gekommen, seine Mannschaftskollegen zu einer Kostümparty einzuladen – ohne Grund, einfach, weil man sich doch mal in bescheuerte Kostüme werfen konnte. Insgeheim waren sie sich alle sicher, dass er und Auba nur nochmal einen Grund gebraucht hatten, um sich ihre Batman und Robin-Masken aufzusetzen.  
So saß nun bereits ein kleiner Teil der Mannschaft bei Mats zu Hause – hier wollten sie sich treffen, um sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Haus des Mittelfeldspielers zu machen. Nicht auszudenken, was die Presse schreiben würde, würde man einen von ihnen alleine mitten im Jahr verkleidet durch Dortmund laufen sehen.  
  
„Es ist immerhin eine Kostümparty. Wer weiß, was er anzieht!“, warf Schmelle lachend ein und sorgte für amüsiertes Lachen und eine hitzige Diskussion über das mögliche Kostüm ihres Mannschaftskapitäns. Marcel selbst hatte die weiße Kopfbedeckung, die sie auf ihrer Asien-Reise von den Einheimischen geschenkt bekommen hatten, aufgesetzt und sich in eine weiße Kutte gehüllt. Er wollte wohl einen asiatischen Kämpfer darstellen, vermutete Roman. Während Neven grade lachend einwarf, dass Mats sicher als Wal verkleidet gehen würde – „Hashtag Orkas on tour und so!“ – zupfte Erik seinen weißen Arztkittel zurecht. Jonas unterdessen schnappte sich das Stethoskop, welches um dessen Hals baumelte, und nutzte die Chance, dem Verteidiger so unauffällig näher zu kommen.  
  
„Also als ich vorhin gekommen bin, wollte er noch schnell duschen gehen.“, warf Roman, der von allen als erstes bei Mats eingetroffen war, ein. Er grinste leicht in sich hinein. Was keiner der anderen wusste, war, dass er sich nicht erst seit einigen Minuten bei dem dunkelhaarigen Verteidiger aufhielt, sondern bereits ein wenig länger. Seit gestern, um genau zu sein. Was ihre Kollegen ebenfalls nicht wussten – und das war der Grund dafür – war, dass Mats und er seit einiger Zeit eine lockere Affäre am laufen hatten. Er unterdrückte das zufriedene Grinsen beim Gedanken an die letzte Nacht und erhob sich von seinem Platz.  
„Ich werd' mal nach ihm schauen gehen.“, kündigte er an und ließ ihre Kollegen mit ihren Spekulationen darüber, wer wohl welches Kostüm tragen würde, allein.  
  
Mit leichten Schritten erklomm er die Treppen zur oberen Etage, in der sich Mats‘ Schlafzimmer und das daran angrenzende Bad befanden. Leise rief er den Namen des Älteren, öffnete die Tür zu dessen Schlafzimmer vorsichtig, als er keine Antwort bekam. Er schaute sich suchend um und lachte leise auf, als er die Geräusche der Dusche aus dem Bad durch die offenstehende Tür wahrnahm. Natürlich. Mister Perfect war noch immer nicht fertig. Wie auch – er liebte lange, ausgiebige Duschen genau so sehr wie Roman selbst, bloß dass er selbst sich auch beeilen konnte, wenn man auf ihn wartete.  
  
Grinsend trat der Torhüter durch den Türrahmen zum Bad, wurde sogleich von einer warmen Dampfwolke empfangen und wollte den dunkelhaarigen Verteidiger gerade darauf aufmerksam machen, dass einige ihrer Mitspieler bereits eingetroffen waren und auf ihn warteten, ehe er stockte.  
  
Bei dem Bild, was sich ihm darbot, waren ihre Kollegen, die bunt kostümiert im Wohnzimmer unter ihnen saßen, schnell vergessen.  
  
Mats stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt unter dem Duschstrahl, den Kopf an die Fliesen gelehnt, sich mit einer Hand an der Duschstange festhaltend. Die andere Hand verschwand zwischen seinem Körper und der Wand aus Romans Sichtfeld, doch es war deutlich, was sie dort tat. Spätestens das unterdrückte Stöhnen des Älteren ließ keinen mehr Zweifel daran, warum der Verteidiger sich so viel Zeit beim Duschen ließ.  
Roman grinste zufrieden. Da zeigten seine Bemühungen des heutigen Tages früher als geplant ihre Wirkung – den gesamten Tag hatte er bereits damit verbracht, den Älteren in jeder Situation, die sich ihm bot, zu reizen, zu erregen, nur um ihn dann doch wieder von sich zu stoßen und auf die Nacht zu vertrösten. Mats tat selbiges oft genug mit ihm und er hatte beschlossen, es sei an der Zeit, den Spieß einmal herumzudrehen.  
  
Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als der Dunkelhaarige den Kopf mit einem leisen Stöhnen in den Nacken warf, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht lustvoll verzogen. Mats war generell die reinste Versuchung – aber _das_ …  
Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und war in Sekundenschnelle unbemerkt zu dem Dunkelhaarigen aufgeschlossen, schob die Duschkabine zur Seite. Er lehnte sich über den Älteren hinweg, um das Wasser auszustellen – er selbst war immerhin schon fertig und hatte keinen Bedarf für eine erneute Dusche. Ehe Mats sich verwirrt zu ihm wenden konnte, war Roman mit einem „Brauchst du ein wenig Hilfe, Kapitano?“ etwas dichter an ihn herangetreten, fixierte ihn mit einer Hand an der Hüfte. Die andere ließ er ungefragt über dessen nasse Brust hinab wandern.  
  
„Was- was machst du hier?“, fragte der Verteidiger, die Stimme zitternd, rau vor Lust, was sofort eine leichte Gänsehaut bei dem Jüngeren verursachte. Einmal mehr musste er sich seinen Plan bewusst machen, heute wollte _er_ es sein, der Mats um den Verstand brachte.  
  
Grinsend ließ er seine Finger tiefer gleiten, schob die Hand des Älteren zur Seite, strich dabei neckend, nur federleicht über dessen Erregung. Mit Genugtuung nahm er das Erschaudern, das unterdrückte Wimmern des Anderen zur Kenntnis. Er setzte zum nächsten Schritt an, näherte sich der empfindlichen Haut am Hals des Älteren, ließ seine Lippen und Zunge aufreizend darüber gleiten. Er grinste zufrieden, als er diesen bestimmten Punkt unterhalb seines Ohrs gefunden hatte, der Mats erregt keuchen ließ, für eine Gänsehaut sorgte. Dieser Stelle ließ er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, saugte immer wieder etwas daran, stets darauf bedacht, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, und biss leicht in die Haut, als er seine Hand schließlich gänzlich um Mats‘ Penis schloss.  
  
Mats konnte ein lautes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Nachdem der Jüngere ihn den ganzen Tag immer wieder mit den kleinsten Gesten und Berührungen erregt hatte, fühlte es sich so gut an, dessen Hände nun endlich auf seinem Körper, um seine Erregung, zu spüren. Bereits beim Frühstück hatte der Torhüter angefangen, ihn verrückt zu machen. Während er durch die Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch geblättert hatte, hatte er gedankenverloren an einer Banane genuckelt, Mats nur einen unschuldigen Blick zugeworfen, als dieser ein leises, erregtes Keuchen von sich gab.  
  
Und spätestens, seit Roman seit einigen Stunden in diesem lächerlich heißen, improvisierten Polizisten-Kostüm durch seine Wohnung schlenderte, war es vorbei. Dabei ließ er seine Hüften bei jedem Schritt so verführerisch hin und her schwingen, dass alles, was durch Mats‘ Kopf schoss, der Gedanke daran war, dem Jüngeren das Kostüm vom Körper zu reißen. Ihm das perfekt geschnittene Sakko, welches seine gesamte Figur so akzentuierte, als wäre es nur für ihn geschneidert worden, von den breiten Schultern zu streifen, das enge, weiße Hemd Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen, um den muskulösen Oberkörper frei zu legen. Den Jüngeren an der Krawatte um seinen Hals ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen und ihn dort nicht mehr weg zu lassen, bis er nicht mehr wüsste, wo oben oder unten war…  
  
Er hatte sich für die Idee verflucht, einige seiner Mannschaftskollegen zum vorherigen Treffen zu sich einzuladen – zu gerne hätte er die Kostümparty geschwänzt und stattdessen die Nacht mit Roman in seinem Schlafzimmer verbracht.   
  
„Shhh“, hauchte Roman dicht an seinem Ohr, saugte kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen und sorgte so für den nächsten Schauer.  
„Die Jungs sind schon unten. Wir haben uns gefragt, wo du bleibst, da dachte ich, ich schaue mal nach dir.“, beantwortete er etwas verspätet die Frage, die Mats schon fast wieder vergessen hatte.  
„Und wie es aussieht, kannst du meine Hilfe ganz gut gebrauchen, mh?“, fügte er mit leiser, dunkler Stimme hinzu, leckte seinen Hals entlang, nur um sich diesem empfindlichen Punkt dann wieder zu widmen. Als wolle er seine Worte unterstreichen, verstärkte er den Griff um Mats‘ Erregung etwas, massierte diese mit mehr Druck. Er ließ seinen Daumen über die feuchte Spitze streichen, verteilte die ersten Lusttropfen.  
  
„Oh Gott, Roman, fuck!“, stieß der Verteidiger atemlos aus, konnte ein lautes Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Verlangend drängte er sich der verwöhnenden Hand entgegen und erschauderte, als er Romans leises Lachen an seinem Hals spürte.  
„Du solltest ein bisschen leiser sein, Baby. Du willst doch nicht, dass die Anderen uns hören, mhh?“, flüsterte er, das Grinsen in seiner Stimme förmlich hörbar, ehe er aufreizend an seiner Ohrmuschel entlang leckte.  
  
„Wir sollten uns auch ein bisschen beeilen. Oder brauchst du noch ein wenig… _mehr_?“ Er löste seine freie Hand von Mats‘ Hüfte, ließ diese über seinen Po streichen, griff kurz zu. Roman verlangsamte den Rhythmus, in dem er Mats‘ Erektion massierte, ließ einen Finger aufreizend durch dessen Pospalte gleiten.  
Mats leises Stöhnen und der Fakt, dass er sich ihm ein wenig entgegendrängte, nahm Roman als Aufforderung, fortzufahren. Schnell hatte er einen Finger mit ein wenig Speichel befeuchtet, strich mit diesem einige Male um seine Öffnung, übte ein wenig Druck aus.  
Er wusste, er spielte mit dem Feuer, aber gerade genoss er dieses Spiel viel zu sehr, um nicht noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Fingerspitze in den Älteren vordringen, hielt kurz inne, innerlich bereits auf Mats‘ Protest wartend. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen passierte jedoch das genaue Gegenteil. Der Ältere spreizte seine Beine ein wenig mehr, drängte sich seinen Bewegungen entgegen. Roman grinste zufrieden, ging dazu über, seinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen zu verwöhnen, während er einige Male mit seiner Fingerspitze in den Verteidiger eindrang, diese jedoch sofort wieder entzog.  
  
„Roman…“, stöhnte Mats ungeduldig, verlangend, und dieser lächelte, hauchte einen weiteren sanften Kuss in seinen Nacken. Schließlich ließ er seinen Finger ganz in die heiße Enge des Anderen eindringen, nahm gleichzeitig die Bewegung an Mats‘ Erregung wieder auf. Immer wieder ließ er seine Hand an seinem Penis hinauf- und hinabfahren, während er seinen Finger einige Male in den Älteren stoßen ließ. Er erschauderte unter Mats‘ lustvollem Stöhnen und grinste zufrieden, als er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
  
Mit einem rauen „Oh Gott, ja“, warf der Andere den Kopf in den Nacken, drängte sich ihm entgegen, als er seinen Lustpunkt traf. Statt seinen Finger nun immer wieder in ihn eindringen zu lassen, beschränkte Roman sich darauf, diesen bestimmten Punkt zu reizen, wieder und wieder dagegen zu stoßen. Mal leicht, sodass Mats die Berührung kaum spüren konnte, mal fester massierte er die Stelle, die den Anderen Sterne sehen ließ. Unnachgiebig strich er immer wieder über die kleine Erhebung, ließ diesem Punkt seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.  
  
„Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ “, Mats‘ Stöhnen glich einem Wimmern, und einmal mehr verfluchte Roman die Situation, in der sie sich gerade befanden. Was hätte er darum gegeben, jetzt mit dem Älteren alleine zu sein.  
  
Er liebte es, Mats so vor sich zu haben. Mats, der sonst immer derjenige war, der die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte, ihn verführte und ihm meist gar keine Chance gab, groß einzugreifen, so schnell hatte er ihn mit seiner schlichten Präsenz um den Verstand gebracht. Momente wie diese, in denen der Ältere sich so willenlos von ihm dominieren ließ, waren rar, und umso mehr kostete Roman es aus, dass er nun derjenige war, der Mats um den Verstand brachte.  
Letzteres war ihm offensichtlich gelungen. Der Ältere konnte sein Keuchen und Stöhnen kaum mehr zurückhalten, warf den Kopf immer wieder unruhig in den Nacken, die Hände in die Duschstange gekrallt. Er verging förmlich unter seinen Berührungen, drängte sich ihm immer härter, verlangender entgegen.  
  
Roman spürte, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchte. Er ließ seine Hand an Mats‘ Erregung schneller werden, verstärke den Druck nochmal etwas, während er seine Lippen langsam wieder dicht zum Ohr des Anderen wandern ließ.  
  
„Gott, ich wünschte, du könntest dich grade selbst sehen. Du siehst so verdammt heiß aus, so willig, bereit mir alles zu geben... Mhh, was ich jetzt gerne alles mit dir anstellen würde...“, raunte er, die Stimme belegt und erschauderte selbst kurz bei dem Gedanken daran, den Älteren jetzt einfach zu nehmen, sich in ihm zu versenken und sie beide um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ er seinen Finger hart gegen den Lustpunkt des Anderen stoßen, verbiss sich leicht in der Haut an seinem Hals, und das war alles, was es brauchte, um Mats das letzte bisschen Kontrolle zu entreißen. Er verspannte sich, zuckte unkontrolliert und kam mit Romans Namen auf den Lippen hart über dessen Hand und seinem eigenen Bauch. Der Jüngere ließ ihn seinen Orgasmus vollkommen auskosten, begleitete ihn mit seinen Berührungen, bis Mats mit einem leisen Wimmern erschöpft gegen die Wand vor ihm sackte. Roman lächelte zufrieden, zog seinen Finger vorsichtig aus dem Anderen zurück und ließ seine Hände sachte über dessen Seiten fahren, verteilte sanfte Küsse in dessen Nacken, bis Mats ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war.  
  
Schließlich löste er sich etwas von ihm, trat einen Schritt zurück, ehe er dem Älteren mit einem „Und jetzt beeil dich!“ grinsend einen leichten Klaps auf den Po gab. Mats drehte sich etwas zu ihm, sah ihn verwirrt an. Der Jüngere ließ seinen Blick über seinen Körper wandern, feucht vom Wasser und vom Schweiß des Anderen, und rief sich selbst zu Vernunft auf. Er musste hier ganz schnell weg, bevor er noch auf andere Gedanken kam…  
  
„Das hier…“, grinsend ließ er seine Finger durch die Sauerei, die Mats auf seinem eigenen Bauch hinterlassen hatte gleiten, „solltest du vielleicht noch abduschen.“ Mit einem neckischen Funkeln in den Augen führte er die Finger an seinen Mund, schloss die Lippen provozierend darum und saugte etwas daran.  
Er grinste, als er Mats‘ leises, fast schon verzweifeltes Stöhnen hörte und wandte sich dann ab, als sei nichts gewesen. Er trat ans Waschbecken heran, um sich kurz die Hände zu waschen und dann seine Haare und Klamotten wieder etwas zu richten. Natürlich war er nicht ganz trocken geblieben, aber er hoffte einfach, dass niemand ihn drauf ansprechen würde. _Das_ war es alle Male wert gewesen.  
  
Mats stand einige Momente regungslos in der Dusche, sah dem Jüngeren ungläubig zu, ehe er ein leises Schnauben von sich ließ, Roman einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
„Das bekommst du zurück!“, fauchte er, ehe er das Wasser tatsächlich noch einmal anstellte, um sich abzuduschen.  
Roman betrachtete ihn einen Moment grinsend, ehe er sich wieder abwandte, um das Bad zu verlassen. Mit einem provozierenden Grinsen warf er noch ein „Ich kann’s kaum erwarten!“ über seine Schulter, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Roman-Fangemeinde kennt [ dieses](https://goo.gl/xhBYi3) Bild sicher. Aber falls nicht - klicken auf eigene Gefahr und nur in der Nähe eines Sauerstoffzelts zu empfehlen ;-)


End file.
